


Don't like sharing

by Delso



Category: robron
Genre: Annoyed Aaron, M/M, Sad Aaron, emotion, jealous robert, truthful Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delso/pseuds/Delso
Summary: Robert is there in the shop when Tracy and Finn talk to Aaron, and he's not happy.





	

"Finn honestly you need to calm down! It will be fine, he's a nice lad and will understand you don't want to rush into anything" 

Tracy says trying to convince Finn that there's nothing to worry about. 

"Hmm I spose you're right...but wh- what if I'm like n- no good at it?"

Finn mumbles feeling really stupid about this whole conversation. 

"What?! Why would you think that?"

Tracy asked shocked by what's really been troubling Finn. Just then the shop door opens and Aaron and Robert enter, having a conversation. And Tracey's face brightens. 

"Hey just the right man!" She says enthusiastically.

Aaron gives her a confused look and takes a glance back at Robert, looking to see if he's still there, almost as a comfort. 

Finn on the other hand is mortified as he knows what's coming and just prays that Tracy realises that it's a terrible idea before she goes through with it. 

"You've slept with Finn right?" She asks

Apparently not, Finn thinks as he covers his head with his hands. 

Aaron suddenly looks a bit nervous, wondering what this is all about. 

"Y-yeah why?" He asks catching on his words a bit.

"Well was he any good?" Tracy asks bold, grinning at Aaron. 

Aaron suddenly regains his confidence as he realises this isn't anything bad, like about his dad or something. Because in his mind everything links back to his dad, and how he hurt him and continues to hurt him. 

"Yeah he was alright" Aaron says smoothly and winks at Finn.

Robert immediately becomes tense behind Aaron and he can feel the jealously burning up inside of him as he glares at Finn. 

"What do you want him back or something?" Robert asks accusingly, watching Finn closely.

"Because he's taken, and I'm not one for sharing, so stay away" Robert threatens, taking a step infront of Aaron.

"U- um n-no not at all, Tracy just can't keep her mouth shut that's all, sorry." Finn stammers out quickly, not forgetting to glare at Tracy for putting him in this position. 

"No need to appologise Finn honestly" Aaron tells him reassuringly as he drags Robert from the shop.

As soon as they are outside the shop Aaron releases Robert and continues walking, with his back to Robert. 

"Aaron" Robert says almost desperately as he begins to feel he was in the wrong.

Aaron ignores him and continues waking back to the pub, Robert just sighs and follows, feeling bad for his outburst but still angry at Finn and even at Aaron for his suggestive response to the question. 

When they reach the pub Aaron walks straight through to the back and again Robert follows, however Robert was not greeted with the yelling that he assumed he would face. He was greeted with a sad looking Aaron who just looked at the floor and said 

"Sorry" 

Robert was a bit confused and lost for words, he just stared at Aaron silent for a while but then spoke. 

"No, I'm sorry, I was jealous, the thought of anyone else with you makes my skin crawl. And that doesn't go well with this unstoppable urge to protect you and keep you safe at all times" 

Robert paused and made Aaron look up at him, he had a shocked, teary expression on his face. 

"So much in this world has hurt you Aaron, and it breaks my heart that I was one of them. But ever since you gave me a second chance, I vowed to myself that I wouldn't allow any of that to ever happen again, that nothing could ever harm you again because I'm here and you're mine. But I failed, you've been hurt and I wasn't able to protect you and I nearly lost you. And I guess I go over the top sometimes because I'm so desperate to keep you in my arms safe, but I'm sorry"

Aaron just stares shocked, tears streaming down his face. 

"Ro-Rob I didn't know you felt that way, I'm so thankful you are here, but you can't always protect me, and that's not your fault" 

Aaron paused for a while and just dove into Roberts chest, cuddling into him. Robert immediately responding pulling Aaron impossibly closer and burying his face in Aaron's hair. 

"I love you Rob" Aaron says, though it's mumbled through Roberts chest, but Robert gets all the emotion and truth that are in those words. 

"I love you too Aaron" Robert says into Aaron's hair smiling at what his life has become and how lucky he is. 

Time skip- later that night 

Robert is led on the sofa with Aaron led on top of him, snuggled into his chest. Roberts playing with Aaron's hair when Aaron's says 

"Thank you for today, I'm glad we sorted it out calmly unlike a year ago" he says with a smirk.

"Yeah me too. But if he or anyone else comes near you again I won't be held responsible for my actions. I wasn't lying earlier Aaron, you're mine" Robert smirks and says "And I don't like sharing" 

Aaron just smirks and snuggles closer to Rob and slowly falls asleep, feeling safe.


End file.
